


Caught Out

by kyluxicle (LadyCamillus)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Mild Leather Kink, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCamillus/pseuds/kyluxicle
Summary: Hux likes it when Kylo presses him up against a wall much to his annoyance





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for fauxtalian's prompt of "something involving fingers in mouths" :)

At the end of the meeting all of the officers filed out and Hux was left alone in the room with Ren's imposing figure. He'd never admit it but Hux was set on edge by this and a flutter of nerves twisted in his stomach. 

The other day they had had a row—as was common between them. Hux didn't even remember what it was about now because this time things had ended differently than usual. In his frustration Ren had shoved Hux against the wall and pinned him there, mask inches from his face as he spit scathing insults. 

Hux had been outraged for a minute before going still at the realization that heat was slinking down his spine and pooling in his gut. Ren's hand moved from his chest to his neck and Hux's cock had twitched in his pants. He knew about his proclivities towards rough encounters but this was completely uncalled for and unprecedented. He'd agreed with Ren much to the knight's shock and hurried away as soon as Ren's hold loosened before his body could react further. 

Now he feared that Ren had somehow figured out the reason for his hasty escape and would confront him on it. Hux typed out a final note on the meeting and stood up to leave without looking at Ren. The door had been left open from the previous officer's exit, but as soon as he got close to it, the hydraulics hissed and the door slammed in his face. 

He growled and looked at where the knight was leaning against the wall. 

"Ren. Open this door at once."

Ren simply tilted his head curiously and Hux got the impression that he was smiling behind that mask. 

"No," came Ren's reply. He stood up from the wall and began walking towards Hux. "We still have matters to attend to."

Sweat began to bead at the back of Hux's neck and he reached for the door’s control panel, smashing the button to open the door. It remained closed. 

Deciding he would rather face Ren with his usual confidence than show any further cowardice he turned around and schooled his expression into a scowl. 

"And what matter would that be?" 

"The matter of our encounter the other day and the... curious result of it." 

Hux swallowed and the bead of sweat slipped down between his shoulders. If only he could remember what the argument had been about he could provide a logical explanation for why he might've conceded to Ren's will. Instead he found himself floundering. 

"I felt ill," he said unconvincingly. 

"Lie."

Ren was too close now and Hux had his back against the door, unable to escape any further. Damn his body for beginning to react as it had before. 

Ren was silent and seemed to be considering Hux as he loomed over him, each second feeling like an eon as Hux waited for where Ren would go with this. 

"I haven't even touched you and you're already reacting," Ren said in a mockingly curious tone. 

Hux's heart dropped into his stomach to hear Ren say those words. He'd hoped for it to go unnoticed, for this to be something swept under the rug, never to be addressed and to be avoided at all costs. Instead Ren had picked it up in a span of seconds and thrown it back in Hux's face. He scowled at Ren, disgusted with both the knight and himself. 

"It's an uncontrolled human reaction and if I could prevent it I would, you filthy insolent-"

Ren's hand came up to cover Hux's mouth and he grunted in indignation even as his cock twitched. He shouldn't be turned on by this. He shouldn't feel any measure of arousal at the prospect of being cornered and manhandled—least of all by this monster of a man. 

And yet Hux feared that it was exactly because of who Ren was that he was reacting to this at all. 

"You fascinate me, General," Ren said, his voice still holding an edge of mockery. "To be so hungry for power and then to relish in its stolen absence."

Hux glared at Ren from above the hand still held firmly over his mouth. He clutched the datapad in his hands with a dangerously tight grip, but against his better judgment he made no move to try to shove Ren away. 

The sound of Ren's chuckle through the vocoder was unsettling. 

"You're enjoying this," he said with real awe. He stepped closer and his other hand reached out to press against Hux's half hard cock. Hux groaned and his lashes fluttered as hot pleasure sparked through him at the groping touch. "Would you let me make you come like this?"

Hux tried to curse as his cock harden further under Ren's hand. His breath was coming out in hard pants through his nose and his pulse beat in wild anticipation. He only hesitated for a moment before all sense left him and he nodded. 

"And yet you call me the filthy one," Ren purred as he leaned in closer. 

The tight proximity and the blank unnerving plane of Ren's mask had a whine escaping from Hux's throat as the heat of arousal built beneath his skin. Almost involuntarily he bucked his hips forward into Ren's hand, seeking more friction against his cock, though surely irritating it with the dry pull of cotton over sensitive skin. 

Hux gasped as Ren removed the hand over his mouth only to have his parted lips intruded by leather clad fingers. He snarled and bit down on the leather, but immediately let go with another gasp when Ren's hand squeezed his cock and pulled on it as far as the fabric of his trousers would allow. 

The fingers in his mouth stroked over his tongue as Ren's other hand drew another moan from Hux, the sharp almost sour taste of leather filling his sense. 

"To think this whole time you've been so wound up… and all you've needed was to be shoved against a wall and taken. Tell me, do you wish it were my cock in your mouth?”

 

Hux looked to where Ren's eyes approximately were and glared, closing his teeth around his fingers for good measure. Despite that, arousal surged through him at the idea of taking Ren's cock. He wondered if it would be as obnoxiously large as the rest of him. 

 

Ren squeezed Hux's cock just shy of too hard and Hux gasped, releasing his teeth from Ren's fingers and giving them space to rub against his tongue again. 

 

“Insolent,” he admonished teasingly. Hux whimpered and felt his cock leak precome as Ren went back to stroking it. “You do want it. You want to know how large it is. I assure you it wouldn't disappoint,” he said rubbing at Hux in earnest now. Hux trembled against the door and closed his lips around Ren's fingers, sucking on them without thinking about the action. “You're big mouth could be put to something useful for once,” Ren said. 

 

Hux was breathing hard through his nose as pleasure began to coil tight in his groin. He was getting so close now and any good sense he might've had about this situation long since fleeing him. He gasped and cursed around Ren's fingers as Ren pushed him over the edge, his orgasm hitting him hard and flooding his body with warmth as he spilled into his pants. 

 

Ren rubbed him through it until Hux slumped against the door feeling hazy and drained in his post coital bliss. He closed his eyes and sighed as Ren removed his hand, wiping damp leather against Hux's chest. 

 

“Fuck you, Ren,” he murmured, opening his eyes just enough to glare at him. It had felt incredible at the time to indulge in that particular fantasy, but now that he could feel his spend begin to soak through his underwear and into his trousers regret was beginning to creep in on pleasure. It was unfair that Ren seems completely unaffected—his face covered by that mask and his robes thick enough to hide any other tells of enjoyment. 

 

Hux stood up from the door and as soon as he did they flew open. He cursed and quickly moved away from the entrance lest someone pass by and see his disheveled state only to have Ren laugh at him for the sudden movement. 

 

“Until next time, General,” he said smugly as he strode out of the conference room. 

 

Hux cursed him under his breath and then pushed a hand through his hair to fix the strands that had fallen loose. He needed to get back to his quarters sooner rather than later and change. Damn Ren for doing this to him. And damn himself for looking forward to that next time.


End file.
